Candu
by Hellyn
Summary: Midoriya Izuku benar-benar sebuah candu. {Shoutoxfemale!Izuku} {Lemon Eksplisit, PWP, 17 }


_My Hero Academia dan seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Kouhei Horikoshi. Tidak ada profit yang saya dapatkan dalam menuliskan fanfiksi ini selain murni untuk menyalurkan ide._

_Warnings : Genderbend (female!Izuku), Lemon Eksplisit, 17+, OOCness, PWP (Plot, what Plot?/Porn without Plot). Untuk pembaca yang sudah cukup umur. Segala kesalahan atau typo dalam fanfiksi ini mohon dimaafkan. Arigatou._

.

.

.

.

"Masih sakit, ya?"

Seorang pemuda bersurai ganda perpaduan antara warna merah dan putih menyeka bulir keringat yang menghiasi dahi sang kekasih, seorang gadis berambut hijau berombak yang sedikit meringis. Todoroki Shouto mengecup pipi kanan kiri Midoriya Izuku, lalu bibirnya bergerak menuju bibir ranum yang setengah terbuka. Seragam sekolah Izuku tersingkap ke atas, memperlihatkan sepasang buah dada bulat dengan puncak yang telah menegang. Ciuman Shouto semakin turun hingga belahan dada, mengisap dan menjilat dengan hati-hati. Lirikan matanya tertuju pada payudara Izuku. Tanpa membuang waktu, Shouto segera melahap gundukan lembut itu dengan penuh napsu.

"Ah—hah—hyaaa!" Tubuh Izuku menggeliat, merasakan geli-geli nikmat. Tangan Shouto memegangi kedua sisi pinggang Izuku yang telanjang.

"Argh.. kau menjepitku, Izuku." Shouto menggeram saat merasakan otot-otot dinding kewanitaan Izuku meremas kejantanannya.

Kamar Shouto berada di lantai empat. Sebenarnya, murid perempuan tak dianjurkan terlalu sering berkeliaran di wilayah kamar anak laki-laki. Peraturan itu dibuat oleh Aizawa Shouta, homeroom teacher kelas 1-A demi menjaga keamanan dan kenyamanan murid-muridnya. Apalagi, dengan kehadiran Minoru Mineta, murid berotak mesum yang selalu membuat anak-anak perempuan merasa ilfil dan jijik. Tapi hari ini Izuku melanggar aturan tersebut. Ini karena Shouto meminta Izuku untuk datang ke kamarnya. Shouto ingin bercinta. Permintaan yang tak bisa ditolak Izuku meski mereka telah melakukannya dua hari yang lalu.

"Katakan jika masih sakit, aku tak akan bergerak sebelum kau siap." Setengah berdusta saat Shouto mengatakannya, karena pada kenyataannya pemuda itu tak sabar ingin cepat bergerak. Tapi, kenyamanan Izuku adalah nomor satu. Shouto sadar dia tak boleh egois.

"S-sedikit nyeri, tapi tak apa. Tolong jangan memasang wajah murung begitu, Shouto-_kun_. Wajah tampanmu jadi sia-sia." Izuku tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tak yakin bisa menahan diri jika kau memasang ekspresi manis seperti itu, Izuku. _Nghh_!" Shouto memajukan tubuhnya yang atletis, menunduk untuk meraup kembali bibir Izuku. Pinggulnya sudah tak sabar ingin bergerak.

"Uhh... k-kau bisa menggerakkannya sekarang, Shouto-_kun_. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Dengan diberikannya tanda bahwa gadis di bawahnya telah siap, Shouto tak lagi menahan diri. Dia mulai bergerak dengan tempo pelan. Jemari lentik Izuku menelusuri otot punggung Shouto yang liat dan berkeringat.

"Hyaah... ahhh. Ahh, ummhh!" Desahan Izuku ibarat melodi penyemangat bagi Shouto untuk mempercepat tempo gerakan yang perlahan mulai meningkat. Suara-suara peraduan antara dua organ genital dan paha keduanya semakin keras terdengar mewarnai kamar Shouto.

Kamar Shouto yang berdekorasi tradisional Jepang tak dilengkapi alat peredam suara. Itu artinya, penghuni kamar sebelah bisa mendengar suara-suara yang ditimbulkan oleh kegiatan panas Shouto dan Izuku.

"Hahh—Izuku, pelankan suaramu."

Shouto kepikiran meminta bantuan Yaomomo untuk menciptakan alat peredam suara dengan memanfaatkan quirk gadis tersebut, namun Shouto selalu lupa. Mungkin besok saja saat mereka bertemu di kelas.

"Sh-Shouto-_kun_, t-terlalu cepat. Ahhk, unhhh—"

"Maaf, Izuku."

Bukannya memelankan laju gerakan pinggulnya, Shouto malah semakin beringas mempercepat genjotannya. Kejantanannya terasa seperti dicengkeram kuat dan ditarik-tarik. Di bawahnya, Izuku sudah kewalahan menghadapi gerakan liar Shouto yang tak manusiawi. Pinggul Izuku terangkat sedikit, membuat akses keluar masuk kejantanan Shouto semakin mudah. Cairan klimaks Izuku beberapa saat yang lalu saat mereka melakukan oral membuat kejantanan Shouto tergelincir masuk hingga menabrak dinding rahim Izuku, membuat sepasang bola mata berwarna hijau Izuku nyaris terbalik saking nikmatnya.

"Sudah mencapai batasmu, Izuku? Keluarkan, jangan berteriak. Ada seseorang di kamar sebelah. Erghh." Shouto menegakkan tubuhnya, menarik tubuh Izuku untuk mengubah posisi.

Shouto bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur, kini posisi keduanya saling duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan kemaluan yang masih menyatu. Sprei di bawah mereka sedikit basah.

Izuku melingkari leher kokoh Shouto, menarik kepala merah putih hingga wajah tampan kekasihnya terbenam di dadanya. Shouto melahap salah satu payudara Izuku, menyedot puncaknya dengan rakus sementara pinggul Izuku terus bergerak naik turun dengan cepat.

"Kau—nghh—sudah semakin mahir. Haah..." Tangan Shouto turun, menangkup pantat sintal Izuku dan meremasnya kuat, menamparnya beberapa kali hingga menciptakan cetakan tangan berwarna kemerahan.

"AHKK! T-tidak, a-aku—Shouto-_kun_—dalam sekali. Rasanya penuh—ahhhn."

Izuku merasakan isi kepalanya kosong, akal sehatnya lenyap entah ke mana, sementara napsu menyelimuti seluruh pikirannya. Tubuhnya bergerak sesuai insting, terus mencari kenikmatan, lebih dan lebih. Kejantanan Shouto terasa semakin membesar dan sesak. Kekasihnya tak memakai pengaman, Izuku dengan polosnya mengiyakan bahwa dia sedang dalam masa aman.

"Aku akan mengeluarkan semuanya di dalam—arghh. Aku akan mengisimu dengan cairan milikku, Izuku. Hahh!" Shouto memegangi pinggul Izuku, menggerakkannya dengan sangat cepat membuat payudara montok gadis itu berguncang-guncang di depan wajahnya.

"D-dame—hyahh!"

"S-sebentar lagi—"

Deru napas Shouto yang panas menerpa permukaan kulit leher Izuku. Napas pemuda itu memburu. Setiap syaraf dan otot dalam tubuhnya menegang. Shouto harus melakukan sesuatu untuk meredam teriakan Izuku. Ditangkupnya kedua belah pipi berbintik Izuku. Shouto membungkam bibir gadis itu dengan sebuah ciuman panas yang menggebu-gebu.

"Ummhh—umhh—aaaahk—m-mau keluar... aku keluar." Izuku ingin menangis karena gerakan pinggul Shouto mulai di luar batas kewajaran.

"A-aku juga—arghhh! Izuku—haahh..." Gerakan Shouto berhenti tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu menghentakkan kejantannya dengan kuat saat mencapai klimaks yang telah dinanti-nantikannya. Teriakan nikmat Izuku tertahan oleh bibir Shouto yang terus menawan bibirnya. Tubuh keduanya bergetar selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Izuku terkulai lemas di pundak kekar Shouto.

"Nikmat?" Usai bercinta, Shouto selalu bertanya apakah Izuku menikmatinya.

"Y-ya." Izuku mengangguk perlahan. Disibakkannya helaian merah putih sang kekasih yang menutupi sebagian keningnya. Gadis itu merasakan perutnya terasa penuh dan rahimnya hangat karena cairan milik Shouto. Sebagian menetes membasahi sprei karena rahim Izuku tak cukup untuk menampungnya.

Shouto meninggalkan sebuah _kissmark_ di leher Izuku. Kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya setelah bercinta.

"Masih jam delapan, kau ingin melanjutkannya lagi, Izuku? Malam masih panjang." Shouto membelai rambut hijau berantakan dan sedikit lepek karena keringat.

Pipi Izuku menggembung. "_Mou_, bukankah besok ada ujian bahasa Jepang? Seharusnya malam ini kita belajar bersama, tapi Shouto-_kun_—"

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar tak tahan saat melihatmu. Lain kali kau ikat saja aku supaya aku tak bisa menyentuhmu."

Izuku melongo. "K-kau bercanda kan?"

"Yeah, aku bercanda. Izuku tak mungkin menolak sentuhanku. Kita bermain satu ronde lagi, setelah itu tidur. Kita bisa bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan belajar. Bagaimana?"

Shouto menyeringai.

Izuku memerah mendengar ide mesum kekasihnya.

"K-kalau Shouto-_kun_ benar-benar ingin melakukannya, baiklah. Tapi jangan t-terlalu keras."

"Hmm, aku akan melakukannya lebih lembut."

Midoriya Izuku benar-benar sebuah candu.

_**fin**_


End file.
